


Sorry, this work has been deleted manually by the author!

by BeastIV



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastIV/pseuds/BeastIV





	Sorry, this work has been deleted manually by the author!

Sorry, this work has been deleted manually by the author!

 

 

 


End file.
